30 Kisses Daine and Numair
by Kimra
Summary: My unofficial attempt at the 30 kisses for Daine and Numair.
1. Theme 1

I would like to explain quickly what this is. A while ago I was browsing the fanfiction universe and came across a "30 Kisses" theme page. This is how this goes; you pick a couple, and you write a story (or drabble) for each of the 30 themes, and each story must contain a kiss.

These stories follow those 30 themes and those rules, but they are in no way endorsed by that page (mostly because I have no idea where that page is anymore). I just wanted to clear up that I have no official permission to use these themes and if whoever made them up is affronted by my use of them all they have to do is contact me and all will be made beter in the universe (or something like that).

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Look Over Here**

(Daine & Numair) Theme 1

**by Kimra**

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

"Look over here." Numair called and Daine shifted her attention in his direction. Her eyes came in contact, not with the lanky man she was expecting but instead with an empty beach and a rocky cliff face.

"Numair?" She called, eyeing the water suspiciously, she didn't think he would be in it but she had to check just in case.

"Over here." He called once more and she narrowed her focus onto the cliff face with suspicion. They had been at his tower for four days now. Onua having sent her for a break there. After all she was of far more use as a trained mage to the crown the an ostler. But she liked tending the animals and she liked being out in the open, moving as Onua always was.

She approached the cliff face slowly, watching the rocks that jutted out of it and the ones that had obviously, over time, tumbled down to support it. She still could not see him, but like any animal she trusted her senses.

"Where is over here?" She demanded in a tart voice, ignoring that little hammering in her chest that was saying something was about to jump out of no where. A hand popped up from behind the rocks, just the tips visible and she chided her fear, realizing the rocks didn't reach the cliff face as fully as she had assumed. He was hidden from sight, but he was still there.

With little regard for clothing, or dignity, Daine began her climb of the rocks separating her from her teacher. They where alone on the beach, a day off from studies, or a change of studies since she had found he was always willing to teach and she was always willing to learn. But alone she had to worry about no-one's opinion but his, and that, it seemed, was guaranteed in her favor.

"What's over here that I have to see?" She demanded as she scampered over another rock with nimble skill. Certainly she was making it sound like a task but she didn't mind. She'd climbed worse, and in far more dire situations then a simple response to his casual summons.

"When you get here you'll know, wont you Magelet?" He was teasing, finding her aggravation amusing, probably because he knew how capable she was of such a simple task. She didn't mind, she'd gotten used to the casual sort of banter they shared.

She'd found it refreshing, even, to be able to relax in someone's company again. Onua was the first, but he was the second, and her time with him, her training had given her a greater understanding of him then Onua. Always Onua would be important, but he had become essential.

"You could save me the trouble-" She was snapping out as she made it to the zenith of the rock pile and was given a view of him, crouching down by a hollow in the rock face. She thought maybe it was Kit playing games again, but the dragon had been left with the horses. "-by just telling me." She completed as she rose to her height to look down undistracted.

He flashed her a smile, one that made her grin in response. She couldn't be angry with him if she tried, and she often tried.

He gave her no more words, just waved her down in a casual motion, his eyes back in the hollow with curious wonder in their depths. Her own curiosity piqued she began her decent, ready to see whatever it was he wanted to show. He found some of the strangest things interesting, though, and often it would be as fascinating as dirt for all she cared. That was the problem with mage's, they had such strange fixations. But he had learnt her tastes over the months and now he was much better at knowing what she'd care to see or not.

Stepping off the last rock before the ground her eyes sought out the hollow, trying to see past Numair at whatever interest he had found. Distracted she lost her footing, trusting too much on her almost preternatural balance she slipped.

There was barely time for her to register that she was falling before she stopped. She took a moment to catch up with the surroundings and realized she had been caught by Numair. Her automatic blush reflex took control as she realized she was flush against him, his arms about her and holding her still.

"You slipped?" He teased and she lightly hit his chest with her fist. He knew as well as she how good her balance was.

"Don't let it get to your head." She retorted and tried to look around him to the little hollow he had been so fixated with. So busy trying to see into the crevice she didn't even realize that there was anything peculiar about the moment, like his arms, still holding her, and his expression thoughtful and a little surprised.

She shifted in his hold, as natural to her as her own balance it required no thought and squinted a little at the hollow, still seeing nothing.

"Magelet-" He began but she shushed him and twisted in his hold a little more.

"What is it?" She asked softly, her mouth level with his shoulder as she peeked past him but the whisper reached him. He didn't reply, and she didn't notice, didn't even realize his fingers where sliding further around her waist, testing her notice, she was too transfixed with the hollow. So close now she could sense a tingle of magic inside it, and her curiosity was always at its peak when her magic was concerned. Training at Numairs instructions made her strive to please him, to get some sign of recognition from him, and that left her blatantly curious about anything magical. She could feel life in the hollow, animal life and she could have reached with her senses for more but really liked it better when Numair explained things to her. "Numair?"

She turned her head to him, a little flushed from when he had caught her and her eyes full of curious wonder. What she didn't expect was for him to be close still, usually he would catch her, or hold her and then a second later set her aside, but there he was, still close enough to share the same air as, still close enough to see the frown trying to mar his features.

She was distracted by the frown, not even caring about what ever oddity lived in the hallow. She raised a brow at him, rather then smooth away the worry she could see building in him because it wasn't her place to touch him, and it was always more fun to tease. She didn't understand the expression in his eyes, or why the fingers encircling her waist where tightening and was slightly amused by the whole thing. She went to speak "Numair-" but was cut off by the most shocking of methods.

Soft lips and a head bent up against her own and she was lost to the sensation. She didn't gasp, didn't start, she just responded, her hand around his body before either really knew what was happening and her hold on him tightening to match the strength in his grip.

She wasn't sure what was happening, what had brought about the action and she didn't care because whatever it was it was flooding her with sensations she had never expected and she would never object to.

He went to pull away, she didn't let it. He tried again and she realized they needed to breath. She let that happen, then was on him again, in a rough sort of start that pushed him back a step or two until his back came against the rocky cliff face. Neither noticed, because there only attention was for each other as the assault continued, the delicate assault that would never leave their minds and never be forgotten.

So distracted they never saw the little blue creature sneak out of it's hollow, never saw the intelligent liquid blue eyes tilt to examine them then the slender body of a sea sprite dive back into the waiting ocean, seeking a solitary place where it could rest out the warm day.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Please review or I'll be too lazy to write the rest of the themes (yes that's kind of black-mail but also plain old simple fact.**


	2. Theme 2

**News; Letter**

(Daine & Numair) Theme 2

**by Kimra**

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

He was staring when she walked in, his shoulders hunched and his eyes fixed on an unfolded piece of paper. It was perfect white, but she knew that was no sign of innocence.

She made no noise as she approached him, because he would already know she was there, he always knew, and instead she came up to him in silent companionship.

He didn't acknowledge her, he didn't need to and she reached over his hunched shoulders for the letter. He didn't even try to stop her, just reached up and clasped the hand resting on his right shoulder, while her left brought the paper to her eyes.

She glanced over it quickly, then read it with more caution and less speed.

"Oh Numair." She whispered, unable to find anything else to say, unable to voice the feeling that now clutched at her chest on his behalf.

"It's funny." He began, and it was a voice of trust, a voice he used with her more then anyone else. "I hadn't spoken to her in years." There was pain in his voice and she felt her eyes cloud with tears for that pain. There where no words she could say, nothing to ease away that pain, so instead she dropped the letter, her arms encircling him from behind, fixed hard around him and unrelenting in their hold. She wanted him to feel her support, because it was all she could give.

He accepted it too, his arms wrapping around hers in turn and holding her to him, keeping the closeness. She felt tears splashing across her arms and more came to her eyes. She so often looked to him for strength, and now here he was, a little boy who had lost his way. She tried to sooth, tried to make things better by clinging tighter, but that was all she could do, and eventually his tears faded and she knew she could let him go, let him have himself back. Reluctantly she did release him, but she didn't step away, her hands slid from his chest to his shoulders and she put pressure there, making sure he didn't think for a moment she was leaving.

"Does this mean you'll be going?"

"No." He interrupted before she could voice her concern, her fear for him. He turned to face her then, beautiful black hair sweeping out of the way to reveal a half twisted smile. He was sad, but not insensible. "I think she'd forgive me for not going."

"Numair-" She tried to warn but he only smiled still, a better smile, a real smile.

"And risk the consequences of our last trip there?" He was teasing a little, despite the sadness in his eyes.

"But your mother-" She tried again.

He only cringed a moment before interrupting her once more. He caught her hands, soft and comforting and held them close. She realized, looking at his eyes, that he had waited for her before he cried, his eyes where too calm to have cried for long. "Carthak is a hellhole, I've escaped it twice, do you think I'd risk it a third time?" He smiled for her comfort, against the worry building in her brow. "I never was close to my mother." He told her calmly and she felt only pity for that, because she could not imagine her life without her mother in it.

"Don't you want to say goodbye?" Daine asked with all her genuine concern.

He lifted one of her hands from the hold he had on them, placing a gentle kiss on it. "I said goodbye to her years ago Daine. Before I ever came here." He let her hands drop with a sigh. "I don't need to do it again." He rubbed a hand over his eyes, and through his hair and she watched him, watched the sadness that lived in his expression but let it pass, because he wanted her to let it pass.

Gently she caught his hand, gently she tugged it to get his attention and he looked at her with concern. "Let's go somewhere." She begged, because she didn't want him in this room anymore, didn't want him left with a piece of paper that reminded him of everything he had lost when he fled his home. "Just us." She insisted, "I'll even leave Cloud and Kit here." She had a cheeky smile for him and he returned it, amused by her antics, and distracted by them.

He rose at her beckoning and never let go of the hand that held his, leading him beyond his room and out into the world he belonged to. He didn't know what he would do without this woman-child, didn't know how he would live, he just knew he was thankful for her, thankful for her part in his life, and unlike his mother, he didn't know what he would do if this girl was ever lost to him.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**You like it? Yes? No? Review either way! Please!******


	3. Theme 3

Okay a few things to clear up just so everyone's happy.

The title of each piece is the Theme. Some themes will have to be altered to keep with the TP universe, but the original will be written in next to it.

The story must involve a 'kiss' but there is no limitations on your interpretation of the idea of 'kiss'. In Theme 2 there was a kiss, but it was a kiss on a hand. Oh and the kiss doesn't even have to be between the couple of choice, it's all fair game.

These stories do not have to be a part of the Tortall universe. All that must exist is the couple. If I make Daine's mother a part of one of them, well it's all good.

I don't recall any allusion to Numair being from Tyra. If it's something TP has said but hasn't published… then I think I can forgive myself. I only know what the books tell me, and I never noticed that if it's there. (sorry to the die hard fans)

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Jolt!**

(Daine & Numair) Theme 3

**by Kimra**

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

Daine had a imp's smile on her face, one few ever had the chance to see. Too many bad circumstances in her life had suppressed that imps smile for the most part, but on occasions it still surfaced and on those occasions the people who where graced with the chance to see it found her more stunning then they had thought it possible for her to be.

This time the person with this opportunity wasn't looking that much, he was far too busy making sure they where alone.

She wasn't sure why, but Perin seemed to be terrified of Numair and every time he took her aside in an attempt to court her he was convinced the elder mage was watching.

It amused her greatly, the way the boy was terrified of her friend. Numair was powerful and deadly, but only when it came to enemies, he only threatened when it came to protecting her and it was funny how seriously some of the boys and men in the castle took him.

She caught Perin's ear lobe in her fingers and gave a quick tug. "He's not here." She promised, a laugh in her voice, the imp smile increasing. "You can kiss me if you want." She didn't sound the least bit seductive, she knew how to do it, but she really was far to amused by Perin's paranoia to turn her voice sultry. Not that she really believed she could. Ma's daughter didn't have it in her to pretend like that.

"Are you sure he didn't follow us?" Perin asked, an edge to his voice, a little fright in his eyes and she laughed out loud. A proper full hearted laugh and tapped the boy's chin.

"If my grand teacher has followed us, after you kidnapped me off the dance floor-" Perin tried to sputter a reply but she continued "-then he will have to face my wrath, and even Numair is not that brave." That was a lie, but she didn't mind, it wasn't bad to make people think she had some sort of control over Numair. Else they would always be afraid, and if they where always afraid she would always be just his shadow.

Perin took a moment to digest her words, eyes stilling from their relentless search for danger, then a change came over him. She watched it with mild fascination, a part of her thinking 'about time' while the rest of her waited for him to come back into his own. Perin had taken her away before, secreted her off from social functions to get her alone, and he had engaged her in the task of kissing. He always wanted more then she was willing to give, but he was always polite about it as well. When he breached a boarder she would make it clear that he had done so and he would go back a step to where she had been comfortable. They hadn't progressed much passed kissing, but by itself that was enjoyable so she was happy for now.

She was too young to want much more then kissing, she knew it well enough. The beauty of her mothers freedom with men was that Daine knew exactly what she was ready for, and what she was unprepared to give. Sex was not on her list, she wasn't really that interested yet. From what her mother had said, it was a roaring passion that consumed and devoured until you surrendered to it, but Daine had yet to feel that so she was content to settle for kissing. When passion came, when things shifted and she felt that change, then and only then would she go further then secreted kisses in the shadows of the castle halls.

Perin's eyes got a little darker, a little more determined and without the scared rabbit expression on his face he seemed older and a little more interesting. He moved in towards her, and she nearly sighed in thanks that he was over his paranoia. Numair had no interest in following her, he was distracted by the buxom redhead he had been courting for the last week or so. He wouldn't even notice she was gone.

Daine felt a little sad, at the thought, a little distracted, so when Perin did gather his courage completely and his lips came to hers she was not really paying attention. The contact did wake her back to the present, though, and she tried to give herself over to the kiss as best she could. Kissing was enjoyable, on occasions, though some boys had a tendency to try and force their tongues in straight away, and knew less about kissing and more about drooling. Perin at least knew how to kiss decently so she enjoyed the stolen interludes when he had the courage to initiate them. She would never initiate them, she just didn't care enough, but she was willing to enjoy them when they occurred.

Perin lent into her, pressing harder against her lips, in a pleasant way and she complied to his demands by returning the pressure, her hands settling on his hips while his quested onto the sides of her neck gently increasing the pressure.

Daine waited the kiss out, starting to feel impatient. It was possible, though she hadn't thought of it before, that Perin was too polite for her. She was a wild thing after all, no mater how they dressed her she had an animals heart. This polite courtship, despite her human heart appreciating the patience that Perin demonstrated, was too bland for her.

As she stood there, pushed a little into the dark, eye's open and waiting she became aware of something; she and Perin where not alone.

Daine jolted out of her vague trance, eyes jumping to find the third party, and all she saw was the edge of a dark figure as it retreated from the scene. Her mind screamed that it was Numair, and logic and feelings complied to agree that it was him. She knew even his shadow, even the vague outline of his figure as it retreated a scene it hadn't meant to interrupt.

She responded to his presence, even though it was gone and she pushed Perin a step back from her. A look of guilt crossed his features.

"Daine I-"

"I have to go." She interrupted him, moving passed the shocked boy, not caring to explain. There where other days and other times to explain, but Numair- she needed to ask him something now.

As she walked quickly, knowing without a doubt where he would be she explored what was making her move, what had made her abandon her amusement for the evening. And all that she could decide was that she needed to know.

She was at his study door before she expected to be and her fist pounded against the wooden surface. Part of her was expecting him to be inside with his conquest, but he usually followed them back to their room. He never liked strangers in his study, too many experiments to interrupt and things to unbalance. She was shifting her weight in agitated concern as the seconds ticked by, uncertain but certain. She was sure he was in there, but not sure if he would open the door to her.

In a flicker of a shadow she had seen but one expression, one single feeling ebbing off a fading shape; distress.

The door opened to reveal him to her, just a slither of him through the smallest gap, but it was enough and she knew she had seen right. He didn't meet her eyes so she did what she had to. She pushed the door open against his strength and stormed into the room. He would not shut her out, she would cope with anything but that.

She turned to him, agitated and confused, almost scared and he was calmly shutting the door, as if he didn't see her state, or he didn't care. Resignation seemed to have settled over him and that terrified her. Numair was not a resigning man.

"Why?" She demanded and he turned to her, a bitter sort of half smile on his face that didn't escape her.

"Why what Daine?" His voice was all soft acceptance and she really didn't understand what was happening. Numair often made no sense to her, but this was the last straw, the last moment that she would allow it to pass.

"Why didn't you interrupt?" She demanded once more, in clearer words, clearer sentiment, and she realized, like a jolt to her system that she had wanted him to interrupt. She stilled, all anger leaving in a shock as she turned that idea around in her head.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." He replied, all casual unconcern, except for the strain in his voice, that tinge of strain she could hear no matter how he tried to hide it.

"That's never stopped you before!" She snapped it, distracted form her self analysis. She would deal with that conundrum later, when Numair was making sense again.

He made another attempt at a smile, facing her, waiting her anger out in a calm, gloomy acceptance and she hated it. She wanted him to be animated, he was always animated.

"I'm not your keeper Daine." He told her and she damned it all, threw all caution to the wind and acted on impulse. She was a creature, after all. She was all animal instinct and understanding and the human emotions of the moment where clouding her understanding. She didn't know what was happening so she let the part of her that could cope take control.

She breached the distance between them her hands delving into his hair, and not even seeing his surprised expression she had her lips to his in a hard kiss that went against any logic she might have been able to reason through to the moment.

Contact was made and sustained.

She knew in a moment exactly why she had wanted him to interrupt, why kisses felt ordinary and lacked passion. Because she had been kissing the wrong men. Just a simple contact, hard bruising force, her lips against his, and she felt the fire inside her ignite and grow.

He pulled back from her, the kiss lost and she could see his surprise and shock. She looked hard into his eyes, reading everything, using a friends knowledge of him to discern what he was thinking. Shock, surprise, excitement. Nothing that wasn't supposed to be there, nothing to tell her to let go.

She tried to pull him back. Now she knew she wouldn't let it go, now she understood what she wanted. He resisted and immediately she was pouting at him. She didn't mean to pout, would have laughed herself senseless at the expression on a normal occasion, but he was denying her when it had all just fallen so perfectly into sense.

"Daine-" He sounded cautious and his hands where reached up, trying to gently remove her grip. She let go at his request, titled her head the slightest bit and watched him. "You can't go about kissing everybody." He warned.

She felt two responses to that. Anger that he would think she was such a floozy and amusement because he was misunderstanding her actions. She ignored the anger, too happy to bask in her own discoveries to care much for negative emotion.

"Numair-" She bit into her lower lip and carefully looked up at him through her lashes, carefully studied motions she would never have put into practice. Except here she was, her voice toned down, a little drawl to her words to make them sound just right and a look in her eyes that probably told him exactly what she was thinking. Apparently Ma's daughter did have it in her, if the situation was right. "If you don't kiss me I'll go back to Perin. He's been wanting to show me his room's for some time." Apparently Ma's daughter could do much more then be sultry, she could also be very manipulative. Because she had seen his anger before, protective and caring and now she was using it for her advantage.

"Daine-" He started to warn.

"Just kiss me Numair!" She snapped, looking up to face him properly, locking eye contact with him and demanding he look right back. He seemed to falter, he seemed uncertain and she could see he wanted to.

Funny the things you can see once you started to look for them.

She took the initiative, she had to or he never would. She did it slower this time, carefully, her hands sliding along his upper arms to rest on his shoulders. Feeling the strength below her hold and excitement rushing through her. After today she wouldn't share, after today she would fight to keep him. Now she knew what she wanted, now she understood, she would let nothing get in her way.

Her hands drew him down slightly and she tilted her head to meet his lips. She could see his hesitation and only smiled. Men where such strange creatures, but she didn't mind, at least this one would entertain her.

Just like Perin she saw him surrender to the moment, knew it because his hands came up to capture her. Not soft and careful, not cautious like Perin had been, once Numair had made the decision he was dedicated to it. He caught her up hard, lifted her off the floor so he wasn't bending to meet her lips, one hand at the base of her spine, the other tangled in her hair and their lips meet in a hard kiss.

More followed, many more, she didn't care to count, too busy trying to remember how to breath between each meeting of flesh. Tomorrow they could discuss what this was all about, what it really meant, but for now, for now she was happy to surrender herself to the emotions stirring in her veins.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Reviews are all that keep me going sometimes… so: Review! Please!******


	4. Theme 4

As stated before, not all of these are happy, not all of them are going to be long and not all are going to be fluff. But I'm a major fan of D/N so the chances of fluff are extreamly high.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**Our Distance and That Person**

(Daine & Numair) Theme 4

**by Kimra**

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

It had happened too long ago, but that didn't mean she couldn't remember it. She had thought nothing off it at first, a crush, an attraction, nothing that normal girls didn't go through in their teens. Then things had started to happen, she started to smile when he flirted with other girls, she started to want him to be happy, she was giving up things for him, striving to make sure no body ruined his moments. His happiness had become more important than her own. That's when she realized it was more then a crush, more then attraction, and more then fleeting. She was in love.

Pure simple, god cursed love. And maybe she cried sometimes when there was nothing she could do, and maybe she broke rules by spying on him on a couple of occasions, but she had a right. Because, she knew, it was all she would ever get.

Like now, sitting by and watching as he charmed another woman, another of his soon to be lovers. She'd probably hear them tonight as well, since their rooms where beside each other in this diplomates home. She would probably hear him making love to this woman throughout the night.

She swallowed at that idea, her throat dry against the images. Not images of him with another woman, no, she never did think of him with others anymore, just her, always her. So her imagination often took her places it shouldn't. Forbiden places she loved and loathed at the same time.

If he ever found out, if anyone ever found out, she would never live it down. To dream about anything so far above you was maddness and she had had enough of that in her life.

She watched the woman, that lucky woman who would spend the night with him, and she wished for the first time in her life that she could be someone else, that she could be that person. It was a hard feeling to dream of being something you weren't, one Daine had little to do with until the creeping attaction to her teacher had set in. Before then she had never questioned her worth, just her luck.

She watched with a hawks eyes, as Numair lent in closer to the woman, as he whispered something into her ear, then closed those eyes and let her imagination work for her. Imagined his lips had come so close to her ear, had whispered those words, words she ahd never heard but could imagine a hundred times over. She could imagine the soft feel of his breath against her check as he pulled away, the warmth she never expected but should have and the look in his eyes that would melt her on the spot. Maybe then he would kiss her, like he did those other women so often, maybe she would feel that soft kiss of his, or maybe one of the hard ones she knew he hid from the public, the kind that she had seem him give his chosen lady only when he thought they where alone.

And then she opened her eyes to reality, checked to be sure no one but Kit had noticed her distracted behavior and let her eyes settle back onto Numair and his conquest. Already he was leading the woman away, secreting her out as if no one could see them. Already he would be leading her to his rooms, or she to his. And already Daine's heart felt the crushing presure of seeing the one you loved leave with someone else.

Kit tugged her sleave, and with a watery smile Daine looked down to her charge. Little clawed hands latched to her sleave and drew the dragonett up to it's hind legs. Large concerned eyes fixed on her.

"It's okay Kit." Daine whispered, "I'm just a little tired."

The dragonett chirped it's concern and Daine smiled with more sincerity picking the bundle of dragon into her arms. Then letting her saddness go, because it would take her no where of use, Daine left through the other exit. Away from her teacher and his happiness, because it didn't matter how much she wanted him to be happy she would always wish for more. But she knew, some distances where not meant to be breached and never would be.

- - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - -

**I understand it's short, please don't complain… much. Stuff it, as long as you review I don't care what you say! Review me! Review me! Please please please!**


	5. Theme 5

**5. "ano sa" ("hey, you know...")**

Daine was scared. It had happened before, and it would happen again, at least it would happen again if they survived the day. What she knew though, was that right then she was afraid and it had everything to do with the weary feeling in her bones and the magic she had already wasted defending them.

He was run dry, just like her, no magic left to tap into. And he was physically exhausted as well. If they hadn't spent so long fighting, so long running and obeying commands they might have had time to recuperate for this battle. As it was, a battle that would have normally been of little concern under their supervision had gone disastrously wrong.

He shifted against her side and she instantly rested her hand against his head to still him. She had been waiting for him to wake, and wasn't surprised to feel him blinking into awareness.

She couldn't spare him the attention she wanted to. Couldn't check to be sure he was okay, because all her weary focus was on the single passage, a small fissure that lead to the outside of their hidden cave.

She had got them there, under her own powers when his had failed him. He had fainted somewhere between the battle and the escape but it hadn't mattered. She'd used her magic, shifted her muscles, made herself strong to bare his weight and with the last ounces of that magic she had found this cave and hid them both inside.

The bats had told her where it was, even though she could hardly hear them, they had called at her, and the other animals had done their part to lead her there. Now though, she couldn't hear a word the People where saying, but their silence let her know they understood she was hiding.

"Daine?" Numairs dry voice cracked.

She shushed him quickly, her hand going over his lips to silence anything he might have said in protest.

Nearly an hour had passed since she had gotten them here, and for the entire hour she had heard the things outside moving. Immortals, humans, who ever else had been in the fray. They where looking for their targets and she suspected they would only be to pleased to find her and her teacher.

He shifted out from below her hand, pulling himself up from the ground and once he was settled, eyes adjusted to the dark she knew he was looking at her.

If he looked hard enough he would see just how much strain she was feeling. She had been nearly exhausted before dragging him into hiding, she had been tired from days of work and weeks of fighting. Now she was on overdrive, a step beyond exhausted she had rarely experienced in her life. Her hands where shaking, her body with them. Her hold on the bow against her knees had to be re-tightened every few minutes because the grip kept slackening. She was trying to be ready, knew she had to be for both of them incase one of the monsters, human or immortal, found their way into the cave.

He moved closer to her, the space between them small already, and stopped with his mouth up near her ears. She didn't even flinch, couldn't afford to, the arrows ready to be fired, their last defense if it had to be.

"They're out there still?" He queried in a nearly silent voice. She nodded, tight lipped and silent, holding that fear back with all she had. Bad things had happened before, to them both, when they where by themselves and when together and she knew they could survive. She also knew that it would require everything she had to make that survival occur.

He pulled back, settled against the near wall, their legs still touching in the small cave and she knew he was thinking. Parts of her where less scared now he was awake. He was smart, smarter then her, and he would think of a way out of this, a way to survive.

She trusted her life to him, she trusted everything to him, because he was her world.

"You need to rest." He told her finally, although this time he did not draw near to her, just whispered the words across the small distance between them. The cave wasn't large, just a small fissure they could hide in until they found a safer option.

She didn't reply, barely acknowledge him, her attention beyond their little haven and on those sounds her ears could still hear. The movement of people, the movement of the enemy beyond their shelter.

He drew up beside her again, his fingers touching her arm and she flinched, surprised, not expecting contact and afraid of losing her grip on the weapon.

"Daine." He insisted, his voice a little harder, though no louder. "You need to rest." He was speaking into her ear again, close, so close she could feel his movements instead of see them, but still she did not move. He growled at her, a word or two of annoyance she didn't even notice. When they came, she would be ready.

"Damn it, Daine." He ground out. Then his hands caught her own, the ones holding her weapons the ones ready to defend. He tried to detach her hold from them and she responded like a trapped animal who only knew survival.

She jerked away, her back hitting on of the cave walls, her weapons up between them and aimed, ready to kill. Then she paused, her shaking limbs shocked as she stared into his familiar and concerned eyes.

"Numair?" She wasn't sure how she had forgotten he was there, or why she hadn't thought it would be him. No one else was in there, just the bats silently moving about above them in the dark. With the sound of her voice his expression went to one of exasperation.

"You need to rest." He restated, and she recalled him having said that several times already. She tried to motion, to explain and he moved over to her, catching her shaking wrists still and forcing her to meet his eyes. He hesitated, watching her expression then gave her a soft smile. "Hey, you know where going to get out of this right?" His head tilted to the side to watch her expression, and although tired he was gratified by the small smile she gave him. Impulsively he kissed her forehead, an action of reassurance for them both. "Now get some rest, I'll keep watch for a while."


	6. Theme 6

I've getting a bit bored with these themes so I might just be randomizing the rest of them after this. Yes this is taking me time, but I'm a slow writer, who has about twenty things going at once, and the reason for short story bits is so that you don't have to do the prolonged story writing thing…. If that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy and review.

**6. The Space Between Dream and Reality**

She twisted on the pallet, sheets tightening their hold against her feverish body, and remained completely unaware of it. Numair watched her, too tired to be horrified, but too desperate to be insensitive. If he moved it would be the tenth time that hour he had risen to readjust her on the pallet in a vain attempt to keep her comfortable.

They weren't alone, a healer walked about the tent checking on the other injured. Daine, it was understood, could only recover with time – if her body had the strength to endure through the fever.

Unicorn Fever was not something the human realm had had to deal with for a long time, but just as before there was no cure for it, just patience and hope. Hope had been appealed to more than once since she had fallen unconscious, hope had been begged and bartered with incessantly since the fever had being diagnosed.

They hadn't been far from their sanctum when she fell, the whole troop owing their lives to her skills and power. He had been too busy trying not to watch her to notice that she needed, this once, watching. The collapse had been unexpected, falling gracelessly forward onto Clouds neck and then to the ground beside the animal. Immediately the animals had gone berserk. All of them in a panic against the humans, a panic which seemed to exclude only him, as if they knew that he would be by her side in a moment so long as he was unhindered. And he was, finally noticing the fever that burnt her skin, that made a sheen of sweat cling to her body and noticing the unnaturally pale colour of her skin.

He'd been lucky not to be frantic, only constant training had made him handle the situation with a mediocre of level headedness. He'd picked her up, taken her to his own horse and mounted, a word or two to the motley crew who had battled with him and he was off, no regard for anything but caring for the bundle. The animals of the wild had stayed with him, all being as concerned as he was, the horses of the warriors had remained with their riders.

They had been lucky for the camp not far away and when he arrived Spots had taken him directly to the healers tent without prompting, and as if everyone knew that something had gone wrong a healer had met him at the door.

Later he would understand that any one of the people in the camp could have guessed because not only had the animals directly around her reacted, every animal in a ten mile radius had responded to her falling.

Daine made another noise, another turn in her blankets and he only flicked a glance at the healer shuffling about the tent before he reached over to her and eased her position out of the tangle of bedding. His hand touched hot clammy skin, and with the affirmation of illness his heart began to pound. He knew she was sick, had been by her side for longer than he could comprehend, but every time he felt it a surge of panic struck through him again.

He was gentle as he shifted the blankets into a neat cover once more, his eyes constantly flicking to the healer to see if he was observed. But the healer was tending to other patients, ones who where lucky enough to find sleep through the night.

When she was settled to his satisfaction, looking still sick by somewhat more comfortable Numair found himself checking the healers attention once more. Without thinking – because thinking would deny him the chance – he lent forwards and kissed her brow. It was soft and gentle and reassuring to both himself and the sleeping girl.

She made a noise, a result of fever and poisoning magic, but as close as he was to her just then, feeling her soft helpless breaths as they wafted out against his face, seeing her eyes closed but her brow pinched as if she was awake, he felt that noise jolt through him like a slap. Panic tried to steal his senses, tried to tell him that he would never see her alive again; that this moment here, now, was all he would ever have with her.

Tears threatened him, clouding into his eyes until he closed them and forced that panic down. Again he glanced to check the healers attention, bent over her, face still so close to her own trying to reassure himself when there was no reassurance to be had. Again the healer was paying no attention.

Softly, careful not to wake the fitful girl Numair settled his hands above her shoulders and lent himself over her further, keeping his weight away from her body but needing to see her as clearly as he could, needing to soak in everything about her he could… incase…

Incase of what he refused to allow himself to consider as he looked down at the girl who had taken his heart without ever knowing it. She was pale and sick, a sheen of sweet spread across pained features, but she was still beautiful. He had found since that day when the barrier had broken that beauty had stopped meaning 'perfectly arranged', he had found instead every aspect of a single creature to exceed beauty. Even sick and fitful he could see nothing but a precious woman he wished he could die for.

His breath trembled out of him his hand lifting to shift her smoky brown hair from her face, meticulously moving each sweat soaked tendril off her and letting it fall into the mass of curls on her pillow.

Another noise, she tired to move but he stopped her, keeping her still against the fitful movements he had been watching for nearly two days now. She muttered something, broken words in broken dreams and his hand left the task of her hair to cup her check.

If she had been awake, if she could have seen his expression she would have known without any prompting that she held his very heart in her hands, but she was lost to the world of consciousness and only he and a secretly glancing healer would see that expression this day.

And devoted, desperate and scared he whispered words he had only allowed himself to think. His lips falling to her brow once more to try and remind himself that she was still there, still his, and she was strong, powerful and resilient, and if anyone was to survive this, it would be her. "Mithros, Magelet: I love you." He breathed across her features, knowing she was too far gone to hear. Not even the healer, peaking across his patient heard the words.

She mumbled something, incomprehensible words once more and he didn't even let the bitter laugh escape him. Instead he pulled away, glanced to be sure the healers attention was elsewhere, and resettled her blankets around her shoulders. Then he pulled back entirely, releasing the moment into the back of his mind, where it would linger for another day.

He rubbed his eyes furiously, tired and strained and clinging desperately to that weak hope. He released a sigh, watching her until his eye lids closed of their own accord and he fell into a light sleep.

And in the shuffling silence of a healers tent, a stricken girl replied - despite her delirium – with words just as true and as honest. "I love you too." Mumbled, unheard and unsuspected by even the girl speaking them.


End file.
